1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to riveters, and more specifically relates to a hand portable riveter which is suitable for setting rivets as well as rivnuts.
2. Prior Art
Prior art riveters are known and are commercially available. Two prior art riveters are shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 which are designed for setting rivets or rivnuts. As conventional riveters are specifically designed for a specific purpose, a single riveter cannot be used for setting both rivets and rivnuts. Therefore, different riveters must be made available when both rivets and rivnuts are to be set.